A Walk to remember
by kali rogers
Summary: Some drabbles about the avengers, the ones they love and their friendship...the story it's not related with the movie, it's just that it sound good
1. Restless

**This will be 100 drabbles about the avengers...and i don't own tony, or pepper, or the avengers**

**read and review, and ignore the mistakes ;)**

Restless

The night is quiet, except for the sobs in the dark room. Pepper sits in the bed, and next to her, Tony is shivering.

Another nightmare, another morning he'll be tired, even when he tries to hide it.

Nothing has been the same since New York, and the world they knew is changing now. Maybe he's just a man in a suit, and she's just a woman by his side. But she would do anything for him.

So now, she puts her hand in his forehead and whispers in his ear that everything will be okay.


	2. Snowflake

**So, here's the new one. Hope you like it. This one is about Steve and Maria**

* * *

><p>Snowflake<p>

Steve sits in the bench, and the cold air makes him shiver a little. In his right side Maria Hill is staring at the white landscape of Central Park.

She was assigned to 'babysitting' the new team, and she was with him just in case he would get lost (that wasn't going to happen, but she went anyway)

"You know, I don't like the winter, since I was little."

"What's wrong about the winter? I like it"

"Well, I suppose I don't like it because, I was in the ice for 70 years, but the winter has good things."

She felt ashamed of herself. "Like what?"

"The snowflakes." he smiled at her and caught a little snowflake floating in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. Haze

Haze

It was a simple mission; they were going to check what was going on in that laboratory.

But somehow they discovered her and now she is trying to run away, while kills every man in her way with her knife. "Where's Barton when I need him?"

Finally she's outside and she doesn't notice the man in the tree aiming her with his gun. She doesn't notice until an arrow flies trough the haze of the night and hits him in the forehead.

"Where were you?"

"Hey! I saved you. At least say thanks."

She doesn't say it, but Natasha is glad he was there.


	4. Formal

Formal

Steve stares at the agent in front of him. They are in a meeting and while they're waiting for Fury, Maria is finishing a report. She's so concentrate in her tablet, and he hopes she doesn't notice his stare. Unfortunately she does, and Maria froze him with her gaze.

"Captain." The way she says it it's so formal, he likes to be call Steve, but she loves the protocols. (That's what everyone says)

"Do you want to drink something?"

He shook his head and mumbled a no. "No ma'am."

She likes the protocols, and the rules. But against people opinion, she doesn´t loves them. And she doesn't like that there's a line between them. A line where she is the Lieutenant, not Maria; and he's the Captain, not Steve.


	5. Flame

Flame

It was Fury's wonderful idea to have a camp trip, in the forest. Where you can't use technology. Darcy sighs while she looks at the flame dancing in front of her. The avengers are around the fire, talking and enjoying.

"Why am I here?" she feels strange, but she's not the only who feels like that. In front of her Maria Hill is sitting between Thor and Captain, feeling uncomfortable. Darcy notices that Steve is trying to be polite with Maria, but prefers to not say anything.

They're having a great time and even when Tony is acting like an asshole, even when Bruce tries to avoid everyone, even when Natasha and Barton don't trust anyone, Darcy believes they're almost a family.

The thought makes her smile.


	6. Companion

Companion

Natasha and Steve are at the gym, resting from their training. He grabs a bottle of water and sits by her side.

"Thanks."

"Why?" Natasha stares at him

"Training with me."

"Well…you didn't have any option. Tony never trains…or wakes up early; Clint always wakes up at 8; Bruce prefers science and Thor is good at sleeping."

"So you did this because you felt bad for me?"

Natasha smiled a little. "No, I did it because you're a good companion."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was wondering. Maybe we could get you a partner to train with. You know at some point Clint would get jealous."

Steve stands up and starts walking out of the room. "I know what you're trying to do…don't find me a date, neither you or Stark."

She stays there smiling.


	7. Silver

This one is about Pepperony...have you seen captain america 2? i'm going to see it on saturday (loki's day) and i'm already fangirling!

* * *

><p>Silver<p>

It's their anniversary, and after two weeks of searching with Thor, Tony finally found something Pepper would like…

During the day he tried to avoid Pepper, because he knew she would discover the surprise just by seeing his smile.

"Okay…what's your problem?" Pepper enters at the lab and stares surprise at the dinner in front of her.

"My problem…nothing, I told you I was working on something here, you should have waited until I call you. What do you think?"

Pepper sits at the table and Tony gives her a little box. She opened it and looks at the present. It's a necklace…a silver necklace with a little heart.

"It's…beautiful. I thought you had forgotten…"

"How could I forget about the most important thing in my life?" Tony leans to Pepper and kiss her forehead.


	8. Smile

**Finally a new chapter! sorry for the long wait, but my USB...well I lost all my stories, including this.**

**But here it is...did you see captain america? I saw it twice and wow! It was amazing :)**

* * *

><p>Smile<p>

"Pepper! It's not a big deal!"

"Of course it is! You called my mom fat!"

"Well..."

Pepper was really angry, but in Tony's defense it wasn't his fault. Ms. Potts deserved it.

"Why did you call her like that?"

"She hates me! You heard her!"

"Of course not..."

"You know I'm damn right! She thinks I'm not enough for you..."

She really believed Tony wasn't enough for her beautiful daughter. But she didn't know what Tony was capable to do for her, he changed for her, he tried everything to protect her, and he was sure he cold give his life for Pepper.

Pepper walked to him and took his hands with her soft hands. "Hey, give me a smile. You're the right person for me...Even if you keep calling my mom fat."

Tony smiled.


	9. Prank

**Sorry it took this long, but i'm ny finals...puaj! well.**

**spiderman was AMAZING! I CRIED A LOT!**

**Did you know that there's a limit for posts in tumblr per day? i reached it today...so i had time to make this :)**

**hope you enjoy it (ignore the mistakes and i don't own marvel characters)**

* * *

><p>Prank<p>

"Oh! Come on Stevie!"

"Yeah! It's not a big deal."

Steve watched the video in the security cameras. He was chasing Clint and Tony and he was covered in flour.

"You're gonna regret it."

"I'll love to see that." Tony said while Maria appeared in the room.

"Hey Hill, you want to see something funny?"

She watched the video and kept serious the whole time while steve was blushing and the others were laughing. When Clint stopped it, she started walking to the elevator.

"That's all?" Ignoring Clint, Steve felt glad she didn't make fun of him.

But, once she was alone in the elevator, she let appeared a little smile in her face.

_"They aren't a bad team after all."_

* * *

><p>Before i forget it: <strong>JISBON IT'S OFFICIALLY CANON! <strong>(in case you don't know what i'm talking about, that it's the ship of the mentalist) **AFTER AGES FINALLY THEY KISSED! **that's why i can't post anymore...my dash it's full of jisbon...and i lost a follower because of that :) i'm mad


	10. Fight

**Today it's my brother's birthday, so i'm really happy...and stress because school it's killing me (my piano lessons, i finished this semester of highschool...FINALLY!) so i decided to update something since these are drabbles so it will take some minutes to make you smile (hope so)...**

**I don't own these characters, if i would...believe me: maria and steve would be canon (sorry sharon) and Pepper and Tony would be married since the first movie :)**

**(Oh! i love reviews)**

* * *

><p>Fight<p>

He meant it when he said he wouldn't hurt him. Tony it's starting to feel misunderstood.

Usually he never cares about pleasing the people around him. But Steve it's part of his team and heard him saying that he was reckless and he put everyone in danger...

He would never do something like that; he never says it, but Pepper knows that those superheroes are the most close he had been to have a family.

It have been 4 days after their fight, and Steve it's starting to regret everything he said, while Tony it's starting to believe that this team doesn't deserve someone like him...

Until today... when Steve walks through the room and says he's sorry.

Tony stares at him. "Well I think I have to forgive you...but that doesn't mean I will stop teasing you."

Clint feels glad there's a smile in Steve's face. Maybe the supersoldier can live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and thanks for supporting me :) (JISBON IT'S CANON...sorry i can't believe it yet)<strong>


	11. Friendship

**I didn't want to do my homework, so i did this :)**

* * *

><p>Friendship<p>

Partners. Friends. Lovers.

Sometimes those are phases you experiment before loving someone. Sometimes you can have the three. Or sometimes you just stay in one the rest of your life.

The lines between Clint and Natasha are so blurry, that Maria doesn't know if even they have clear what it's their status.

But she's sure of something. Clint and she are partners. Phil was the closest thing she had to a friend and Tony will never reach the friendship stage if he keeps annoying her. She doesn't care anyway.

And Steve was... he had reached the friend stage since two weeks ago. She was losing the control.

Maybe they would never be something more than that, but there are times when she thinks they would be lovely together, that they are meant to be.

And then reality hits her (really hard). Too bad she doesn't notice that Steve's eyes say he wants to reach the next stage.


	12. Work

Work

"Are you human?"

Maria turned her attention from her tablet to Pepper, who was sitting in front of her.

"Well...I have the same anatomy as you. And I don't have adoptive brothers who want to take over the world. So, I guess I'm human."

"Sorry, it's just...you're always working. You should have time for yourself."

She thought that Pepper wouldn't understand...but maybe she was right. And she knows about this, because she has to deal with Tony more than herself. And also she's the CEO of Stark Industries...if Maria wanted an advice, Pepper was the right person

"Why don't you ask Steve to eat?"

Maria stared at her blankly. "It won't be a date. He needs to adjust and you need free time. It's perfect."

"I'll keep it on mind."


	13. Evasion

Evasion

"Would you...I...You know what? Never mind. You have work to do,I'll see you in three days."

During those three days, Steve wondered what she wanted to tell him. It has been a whole week since he returned, and he hasn't seen her.

He goes to her office, and she's already gone. She's never at the cafeteria, and Fury avoids the topic.

She doesn't like evasion either. But she has to clear her mind. She needs to...

"Where have you been?" Shit. He's front of her. Arms crossed.

"Busy."

"Where. Not how."

"Whatever." She feels her cheeks getting red. Maybe more than his.

"Do you want to go for some drinks?" His fingers are playing with his belt, and he sounds nervous

When Maria tells Pepper, she doesn't know who is more excited. Steve or the redhead.


	14. Chess

**Hey guys! don't think i have forgot you. sorry, i'm a horrible person, because my spanish story has like 3 new chapters...but this one.**

**anyway, i did these three and i hope you love it**

(By the way, i love reviews) oh! the characters aren't mine

* * *

><p>Chess<p>

"I hate you."

Tony stares angry to his 'science bro'.

"I was serious when I said I was the best player in my school."

"No, I'm the best."

Clint it's about to lose his patience, as same as Natasha. "Dude, it's just a chess game."

After 10 tries to destroy Bruce, Clint understands what Pepper meant about "Tony it's a little competitive."


	15. Waiting

**Hey guys! i wanted to post this yesterday, because it was fourth of July...and that means CAPTAIN AMERICA'S BIRTHDAY! steve rogers it's 96 years old... oh! also it's independence day! i hope you had a great day. well i couldn't update because yesterday was my piano exam (i got an 8), but anyway, here it is**

**thanks for your reviews, i was soooooo happy. i'm going to answer you...but i decided to thank all you here first**

**oh! and captainhillshipper: i'm going to translate my story.**

* * *

><p>Waiting<p>

Pepper sighed while she was sitting in the floor of the bathroom.

Usually she was the one who had everything under control. She wasn't insane and she tried to took everything with calm. After all, she had to stay strong for Tony.

But right now, she was about to freak out. And because of a stupid plastic stick.

She didn't know if she wanted a baby. They need love and protection. And living with a bunch of superheroes and having meetings with secret agencies it's not the life she imagined for a family. She didn't even know if Tony wanted children. What if something happens to them? Who would take care of the baby? Well maybe she wasn't pregnant after all...

Somehow all her fears disappear when she saw the stick, and a smile appeared in her face...

"Positive."


	16. Ring

Ring

He told Bruce first. Then Steve, but both were bad at romantic stuff, so he went with someone else.

Thor helped him with the anniversary gift, so he could trust him.

After days of searching, they found it. It was perfect, simple and elegant at the same time. Something Pepper will wear in her hand and type in her tablet at the same time. A ring that will fit her perfectly.

Now he just needed a speech, a fancy dinner, some champagne and the courage to propose to her.


	17. Call

**I'm still here! well, the comic con was great...sadly i wasn't there. i feel so miserable, but for avengers 3 i will be there!**

**Sorry i haven't posted anything, but i was on a trip and it was the anniversary of my parents (they're my pepperony) so i made something for them.**

**captainhillshipper: i'm starting to translate the second chapter (yayyyy!) how many do you want for now 2 or 3?**

**what else?...oh yes: i called kevin feige asking if i could own marvel, or at least the avengers...but he said no, fortunately he didn't say anything about fanfiction wuahahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Call<p>

Thor saw Tony's face. He was smiling. But not that stupid and cocky smile he always had. This was different.

He was really happy with Pepper, and Steve was getting ready to a date with agent Hill

"It's just a drink." He suspected it was more than that for the captain.

When he was finally alone, he took the cellphone Tony gave him and after several tries (he didn't have her phone number), he called Jane Foster.

"Hi...Jane, it's me, Thor. I have been thinking about you...Do you think I could see you?...You don't have to come...I will."

After he hung up, he flew to New Mexico.

* * *

><p><strong>the next one will be about steve and maria date...i'm planning to do something for them in tumblr, so if you have send me a pm, my tumblr is: showerisamazing dot tumblr dot com<strong>

**see you!**

**P.S. : Thanks for your reviews!**

**P.S. 2: Hail Shield!**


	18. Kiss

**okay, i'm a terrible person for leaving my babies here...alone...sorry. and for leaving you guys, really high school it's killing me and i have 5 months left :(**

**captain hill shipper: i'm about to finish...sorry just give some days :D i owe you a lot, that and also i have to read strongest weakness...and a lot of stories**

**well...i promised you a captainhill and here it is, the next one will be a pepperony :)**

**bye guys**

* * *

><p>Kiss<p>

He enjoyed every moment of the night: the dinner, the moon, the lights making her look even more beautiful than she was (he couldn't imagine that was possible), the stars shining in the sky just like her eyes.

But that moment, he would remember it the rest of his life. Maria it's standing at her door, her black dress contrasting with her bright and shy smile and her deep blue eyes.

Both feel a little nervous, but comfortable with each other.

When steve finally managed to say something without mumbling, he said goodbye. Maria nodded and thanked him for the dinner. After that she turned around to open the door.

Steve's mind was overwhelmed by a thought: "I should have kissed her. I should have..."

He was really slow, and Maria knew it. So she spun around, her dress floating in the air and kissed him.

It took Steve out off guard, and he didn't know how he managed to support both of them...

That night when he arrived at the tower, Tony was sitting in the couch. "Hey, how was your night?"

Steve smiled. That was the only answer he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>catws was released like a month ago in my country...I NEED IT NOW! also thor the dark world and agents of shield and amazing spiderman...i want to cry because i'm masoquist ahahahahaha :D i'm insane<strong>


	19. Fear

**Hey guys! how are you doing? hey guess who has catws in dvd and has been crying because she can't see it enough times? MEEEEEEE! My mom doesn't like it at all, but if she did, i can assure i would watch twice per day ahahhahahahaha..aha...ah...okay :(**

**Well...just to clarify, this was going to be after the avengers, but i would liked to write drabbles about catws, so let's pretned that in this timeline, nothing after the avengers happened except the hydra and shield stuff, maybe another drabble before i start with it ;)**

* * *

><p>Fear<p>

Maybe this is the worst way to calm himself. No, maybe not. This IS the wrong way to calm himself. He used to run away from everything until Yinsen appeared in his life. Those days when he learned to face his fears.

Right now they're resurging: death, destruction, pain, that cave in the desert, and losing Pepper, but specially one of his biggest fears: parenthood. He was sure of something, he didn't deserved someone like her, but he decided to marry her, he expected a wedding not a baby.  
>It wasn't that he didn't want it, but he wasn't the best role model, and he would regret it if they ended up hurt because of him.<p>

But Pepper needed him, he promise to be there for her...he wasn't the best, but for his baby and for Pepper he would do everything.

Tony arrived and put something in the couch where she was sitting. "I bought this for you."

Pepper took the little teddy bear with a smile on her face and a ring in her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it :) have a nice week and thanks for your reviews<strong>


	20. Magic

**Sorry for leaving you guys! i'm truly sorry, well...i have exams today, so i need to relax, and i decided to do it with this.**

**hope you like it, just one more and then drabbles about hydra and shield...**

* * *

><p>Magic<p>

Darcy just stared at the scientist running in front of her. It seemed like Jane had received a call making her leave the telescope in their roof. She just walked away for no reason.

She stared at the telescope in front of her. Was there a reason to be so excited about space? "Space it's there…it's not like it could disappear someday."

She stood up from her little couch in the roof (because she had her place there too) and watched through the telescope. And then she saw it.

A shooting star. The first time she had seen something like that. Something so beautiful, perfect and…she hated to admit it. It was magical.

Jane had waited for that damn star for a long time and after all, she was the one with the privilege to see it.

Darcy kept studying the stars for that night, she didn't even care that Thor was there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, have you seen the new spot? MARIA AND STEVE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM AND...i need to controle myself, anyway she speaks and<br>**

**clint barton speaks**

**ClinT BarRtOn SPeaks**

**CLInt BaRton SPEAKS**

**CLINT BARTON_ SPEAKS_**

**see you :) have a nice weekend...well it's wednesday so...have a nice week  
><strong>


	21. Goodbye

**Here, have another since i finished my exam earlier. I got an A (hope so)**

**well, it's a sad captain hill, and after this one, catws plot will continue here.**

* * *

><p>Goodbye<p>

She's leaving. Fury assigned Maria to New York. And he will stay in Washington, which will become boring without her, without her laugh, her smile, the walks with her, the dinners….

At least she told him with time, because it seemed like she was going without saying something, judging by the baggage in her door.

He knows he can deal being without her presence, but there's something he can't deal with.

"I don't want to…continue with this."

Those are the worst words he had heard in his life and she looks really bad. It hurts, but he won't push her. It's her decision, and he would anything to keep her okay. Well it's really obvious that this she isn't okay, but Steve doesn't want to force her to do something Maria doesn't want to.

He walks through the door, keeping his sad smile ("Damn stupid puppy eyes. Damn it Steve")

He is going to leave, but he needs to do something first.

He's already gone before she realizes that was the last kiss they would have.

Ever.

…Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: if you suffer, i'm truly sorry :( <strong>


	22. Paint

**during vacations my imagination showed up and i wrote some drabbles, remeber i told you i would start with catws? well, here we go...**

hope you liked it and i hope no one hurt you during april fools day :)

* * *

><p>Paint<p>

He was painting when he heard it.

Pepper had left for some days and he was decorating a room for the baby. It was a boy. Lovely

He put the bowls with paint in the floor, with colors like blue, yellow, green... Then he told Jarvis to put the news.

An assault in Washington a day before. Steve was there, he moved on 4 months later, and he wasn't alone. Hill was with him.

And then the next news: Captain America, was declared a fugitive. He didn't understand.

A hero, a role model. The best soldier ever.

He tried to call Maria, but she didn't answer, neither Natasha or Steve. It was in moments like this when he missed Coulson. And then he called Fury...

_"Director Fury it's dead."_

"What the hell it's going on?"

* * *

><p>see you soon :D<p> 


	23. Worries

**GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN AOU? **i've, twice, so if someone wants to talk about it, i'm available. because seriously it was a catastrophe, beteween feelings, sadness, plot twists, and maria, steve, hallucinations and wanda...so if you need something, we can cry together :)

maybe i will make some references about AoU in the future in this story...maybe. This is a clintasha (kinda not really)

* * *

><p>Worries<p>

Everything went down. He was about to get the intel he needed and everything went down. Someone discovered Clint was undercover. And having to flee from assassins in the favelas between all those brazilians who are civilians it's not funny.

He called Victoria but nothing happened, no one answered, not even Sitwell. Just one agent did, a guy from accounting. But the line was fuzzy and he maybe heard some threats to S.H.I.E.L.D.

A name surged in his mind, Nat. He tried to call her but she didn't answer. They had a secure line just in this kind of emergencies, she could use it, but Clint, he tried to avoid it because they would detected his signal.

So he just started to receive messages from her...

_"Fury's dead."_ He frowned, you don't tell those kind of news like that.

_"Insight it's bullshit, we're taking it down."_ "Whose 'we'?" he felt so useless from where he was.

_"Where the hell are you? Tony came to see us today, he says we won but I don't see how this is a victory. Steve's in the hospital, and Fury's alive btw."_

That's why he hates leaving the country and natasha at the same time during missions.


	24. Memories

**hey guys! what's up? have you seen ant-man? i didn't know i needed scott and cassie until now, i love them so much, and cassie is the greatest girl i've ever met, she's cute, sassy, and beautiful also she loves a giant ant! i love her, and Hope it's so awesome and okay enough...go and watch it NOW. weeeellll have a good day :)**

* * *

><p>"Do it! Do it now!" She feels guilty. She's going to kill him. But it's the only way.<p>

They are saving the world...well, Steve is doing it.

She knows that being a hero implies sacrifice. Maria doesn't consider herself a hero, but Steve is one of those remarkable people.

Does he have to do this every time they're on a mission? He always sacrifice himself...wouldn't be fair if someone could take his place and let him continue with his life? His honorable, loyal and remarkable life?

There's some hesitation between the time he orders her to do it and when she presses the button. Just some seconds but that's enough to remember the dinners, his eyes, his jokes, his laugh...the last kiss they had.

It's just after Maria presses the button that she realizes of something. That maybe (just maybe) she feels something more than affection for him.

Maybe love...


	25. Hydra

**well hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Jane got scared when her computer went black and some encripted symbols appeared on her screen. Darcy decodified the message they received, it was easy...it was a SHIELD computer after all.<p>

_Hail Hydra_

They didn't know what it meant, but it was scary and suspicious.

* * *

><p>She's been interrogated more times than she can count, but Maria will never forget how they tried to kill her after Sitweel dismissed her and how they hacked her cellphone and computer. When she's in the dark, alone it scaries her and makes her shiver.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony had heard of Hydra, as if it was a little tale for kids. Thanks to...his father? No, his mother and Jarvis. Hydra was the little monster hiding down his bed when he was five and when he dressed himself as Captain America. It scaries him, that the monster has been there all this time, and that it has decided to rise.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes she thinks she's in this war for a personal reason: They lied to her and they lied to Steve. Because Natasha really cares about him. Sometimes it's a professional reason: Things need to get done and that's her job. Getting things done. But when she sees Steve in the hospital, when she can't contact Clint, when she sees Sam worried about Steve and when she sees Maria dealing with the crap of the congress instead of getting away from them, that's when she knows...<p>

Her. Hydra. This is personal.


	26. Coffee

**Hey guys! i'm back... still waiting for the civil war trailer and JESSICA JONES! yay i'm so excited, okay so...**  
><strong>enjoy this and by the way thanks for your reviews :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, it took you so long to get here?" Clint climbed in the truck that passed by his side in a road of Mexico.<p>

"Sorry, the Congress ordered me to stay in the country."

"Do they know you're here?"

"Of course not, Pepper it's helping me." Maria gave him a coffee. "Capuccino. Like the one you used to steal from my office."

"Your office it's gone...I don't think that will happen again." Maria hesitated and then she shrugged.

"How's Nat?"

"Fine I guess, she went to Kiev, to get some information for Steve...I don't know..."

"And how's he?"

"Left the hospital 3 days ago, he's fine and he'll stay at the tower, same for you."

Clint made a face, but Maria ignored it. "What about you?"

"Stark Industries, I'll start in two days."

"With Tony? I'll love to see that."

"Shut up." Clint chuckled and took a sip from his coffee.

* * *

><p>A week later, Maria found a coffee machine in her office.<p>

3 days later, her coffee started to dissapear.

"Damn it Clint."


	27. SHIELD

**Here, have another chapter guys. :) love you**

* * *

><p>It's a bad idea.<p>

But Fury wanted their lovely organization to continue.

She can't believe Coulson it's taking the job. Of course it's a good choice (the best, in those circumstances) but Maria thinks they should have disappeared or accept the deal she offered them. They're a good team.

Sometimes she thinks she's a coward for hiding behind Tony's lawyers. Sometimes she thinks it's better this way, because it didn't work out the first time...  
>There's no SHIELD anymore, at least not for her; she misses the meetings, the coffee, her desk. Especially the fact that she was a SHIELD agent, it had a meaning for her. It was her life.<p>

Now she feels out of place, treating with people that are not agents but civilians with a normal life, with different problems (and even better than hers, because she has to take care of a super-soldier and a flying guy, when they enter every single facility of HYDRA)

A normal life...she doesn't know what that means.


End file.
